Teenage Love
by MizEveTedFan
Summary: Eve Torres left her hometown when everyone humiliated her in the seventh grade. Now that she is a senior she is back for some revenge. She is more confident and sexier than ever, but what she didn't expect was to fall *Full Summary and Pairings inside*
1. Who's That Girl?

_**A/N: **__And yes I know! A brand new story! OMG! Lately, I've had so many ideas in mind! This is different than my other two though because it's a high school story! I hope you guys enjoy it. There are many characters in this story, but the main ones are Miz/Eve, John C/Maryse, Kelly/Randy, and Layla/Alberto! Yes, I went there and please don't diss on my pairings! :) I wanted to try something new! :) __**Summary: **__Eve Torres left her hometown when everyone humiliated her in the seventh grade. Now that she is a senior she is back for some revenge. She is more confident and sexier than ever, but what she didn't expect was to fall deeply in love for her number one bully. Can she forget about her revenge and start a "healthy" relationship with him?_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**Who's That Girl?**

The only thing Layla El was expecting on this day was a simple "happy birthday" from her boyfriend, Alberto Del Rio. Just because they've been fighting and arguing over every little thing as of late didn't mean he couldn't text her to say something, right? With the way he was acting lately it just made her feel he had some other girl. How was she going to know he was faithful when he went to a totally different school then her? She looked at her lime green iPhone one last time but she had no missed calls or texts. She felt a tear roll down her face and she quickly wiped it away. She checked herself on the side mirror of her car and went inside the pharmacy. She so didn't want to do this but who would do it for her if she had no friends since they all turned their backs on her when she started dating Alberto. And it was all just because he was a part of the football team which was the biggest rival of her own school.

She grabs the small box and quickly walks to the cashier. The old woman looks at her then shakes her head at Layla. She completely ignores the older woman, pays her, and makes her way back to her school's parking lot. She regretted doing so when she saw all her former friends, Kelly Blank, Michelle McCool, and Rosa Mendes together; laughing and gossiping about the latest break-up between Alicia Fox and Ron Killings. She couldn't believe she used to be a part of the "Flawless" clique. What the hell was she thinking treating people that way? Well, she was so immature back then, but now she saw how life really worked. Sooner or later the "Flawless" group will find out life isn't as easy as it seems to be.

She was decided to ignore them as she past them them but that didn't go as she planned.

"Oh, my gosh, you guys, do you guys smell that?" Michelle asked pinching her nose.

"No, what are you talking about?" Kelly asked clueless to my presence.

"It's the worst smell ever! Smells like a backstabbing slut!" Michelle said looking at Layla.

Layla turned around and walked up to her three ex-best friends.

"What the hell is your problem with me?" Layla screamed at Michelle.

"Hey, honey, don't raise your voice at me! Do you know who I am?" Michelle said pointing at herself.

"Well, then don't mess with me again. I'm not in a good mood right now and all you're doing is getting me even more pissed." Layla got in Michelle's face.

"No one tells me what to do. And now I'll make sure I make your senior year like hell for you," Michelle smiled at Layla.

"Then just bring it. I'm not scared," Layla said than kept walking.

She heard Rosa and Kelly calming Michelle down. How in the world did she manage to stand up to Michelle? She ran to the bathroom and went into a stall. She grabbed her purse and got out the pregnancy test. She took a deep breath and opened it. She went through the instructions carefully twice before actually taking the test. How did it all come down to this? She had always being a big supporter of sex until marriage and now look at her: she was taking a pregnancy test on her senior year. She looks at her clock on her iPhone. It had been four minutes. She was scared to look at that stupid little stick. Her heart was now pounding three times the normal rate. She grabs it, takes a deep breath, slowly lets it out, and finally manages to see the results. She puts her left hand on her mouth and lets her tears fall down her cheek. She needed someone by her side more than ever. She felt more alone than ever. What was she going to do now? This has seriously been the worst birthday of her eighteen years of living.

* * *

><p>Eve Torres couldn't believe she was back to the place she hated the most back in the seventh grade. All of her then classmates had taken the pleasure of teasing her for having a father in jail and an alcoholicdrug addict mother. They didn't care she was already hurting at home; they wanted to hurt her even more. It's like the students of Blue Ridge High School loved and got pleasure from hurting the less fortunate. Well everyone, but Daniel Bryan and Evan Bourne. They had remained her friends through all these years and never lost contact with each other. She was grateful for that. That was what true friendship was all about. She took a deep breath and smiled when she saw one of her best friend making his way to her with a raven-haired girl. Probably the girl he says he's deeply in love with.

"Well, look what we finally have here," Daniel said taking Eve in his arms.

She gave out a light laugh.

"I'm so glad you are finally back to your home. And look at this gorgeous girl next to me," he continued; pointing at the girl that was standing next to him.

"So you are the famous, Gail Kim, huh?" Eve smiled.

"Well, I don't know about famous, but I am Gail Kim. And that's what I was going to say about you; the famous Eve Torres. My boyfriend here talks a lot about you that I already feel I know you as much as he does," she laughed.

"Oh, really?" Eve said sarcastically.

They heard the bell ring.

"Ok, well, I should go to the counselor's office to get my schedule, but I'll see you two love birds later. Don't be late for class," Eve said.

They both waved at her than she ran looking for the counselor's office when she bumped into a good-looking muscular boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "But now that I bumped into you, how about you tell me where the counselor's office is?" she asked looking straight into his green eyes.

"Um, yea, I'll take you there," he said.

"Thanks, that is so nice of you," she said giving him a smile.

"So, I'm guessing you're new here," he said; as he showed her the way.

"Um, yea, you can say that. So what's your name," she asked; trying to change that subject.

"Ted DiBiase Jr. And yours?"

"Eve Torres," she smiled.

"Well, here it is," he said pointing at the door in front of them.

"Thanks, Ted. I owe you one," she winked and walked into the counselor's office.

Ted smiled at her comment. If there is one thing he wanted from that sexy _Latina _was a night with her. And the way she acted seemed like she was the easy, slutty kind of girls. Just the way Ted liked them. Now he knew exactly who his next sex partner of the year was going to be.

He was interrupted on his thoughts by Mike "Miz" Mizanin, Cody Rhodes, and Randy Orton.

"Who's that girl?" Miz asked curiously.

"That girl is my next fuck buddy," Ted laughed.

Miz and Randy both rolled their eyes at Ted's immaturity. If there was one thing these two had in common; it was their respectful ways towards women. Cody, on the other hand, high-fived him.

"Uh, man, she's so hot," Cody said.

"She looked pretty decent to me," Randy said.

Ted raised an eyebrow and smiled widely.

"I smell a bet," he said excitedly.

Randy shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure Randy will agree with me when I say that there will be no bet over that girl or any other girl for that matter," Miz replied.

"Yea, and that's because you know I'll win. I'm a DiBiase, and we DiBiase's _always_ get what we want," Ted said proudly.

"We'll see about that," Miz said.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Maryse Ouellet watched, from outside her new home, as a young brunette about her age arrived next door. She was probably home from school. The French-Canadain came up with the idea of making a friendship with her. It would be nice to have someone to show her around her new school. She finally decided to go talk to the girl. She knocked on her next door neighbor's door. After a minute of waiting, Maryse was about to leave when she was greeted by the girl she had just seen. She seemed to be a <em>Latina.<em> She was very gorgeous. Maryse thought maybe she had just made a mistake. She was probably part of the "popular crowd."

"Hi, um, this might sound weird… really weird, actually, but I thought I should introduce myself," Maryse said, her thick French accent coming to play.

"Oh, hi," the brunette girl smiled. "Well, my name is Eve Torres."

"Maryse Ouellet."

"Would you like to come in?" Eve asked nicely.

"Um, sure."

Eve opened the door and let Maryse walk in. She walked her towards the living room. Maryse observed the house. It seemed really quiet, maybe a little too quiet.

"So do you live alone?" Maryse blurted out, but regretted when she saw the look of hurt on Eve's face.

"Um, yea. It's kind of a long, painful story."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring back hurtful memories." Maryse apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know. What about you? Are you starting school here?"

"Yes. Really nervous about it though."

"Don't be. Now that we are friends, you won't have much trouble. I'll show you around and we can hang out if you'd like," Eve smiled.

"Of course. I actually thought maybe you were going to be different," Maryse confessed.

"How?"

"Well, I thought since you are probably part of the "popular crowd" you would be _different."_

"Oh, well, I don't like to label myself as anything. I'm just me. Eve Torres."

Maryse looked at the _Latina._ Maybe that's why they say never judge a book by its cover. On the outside, Eve seemed like a strong person, but Maryse could see this girl had so much pain inside of her. That was something Maryse had. She could easily read a person by talking to them. And by the way this girl talked she could tell she had gone or was going through so many hard things. Now that she was talking and laughing to what was a stranger to her just a few minutes ago, she was so glad she had risen up her courage to knock on her door. Eve seemed like a really nice person and Maryse was sure they would soon have a strong friendship. Maybe she was going to like Cleveland, OH more than what she thought. Now she couldn't wait to see what the rest of the students at Blue Ridge High School were like.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Please leave reviews, guys! I want to know what you think about this? Thanks for reading. Now its time to review, alert, and favorite!_


	2. Beautiful Chemistry

_**A/N:**__ Thank you so much to __**truebeliever831, kiki254, xNeonFlames,**__ and __**SwantonBaby**__ for reviewing the first chapter! You guys make me so happy! :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**Beautiful Chemistry**

If there was one thing John loved to do after school; it would have spending his afternoons shooting hoops at the park with his best friend, Randy Orton. They both had the same love and passion for the game. They had just arrived when Randy's cell rings.

"Oh, hold on, man. It's Kelly," he said.

John let his friend have his privacy with his girlfriend and started shooting. About five minutes later, Randy walked up to him.

"Are you going to ditch me again?" John asked.

"Sorry, man, you know how Kelly gets. Besides you're dating her best friend. They pretty much act the same."

"Yea, and that's why I turn my cell after school," John grinned.

"Yes, well, don't let Michelle know that's the reason you do that."

"Yea, yea. Go ahead and leave before your cell phone starts ringing again," John teased.

Randy grabbed his backpack and walked towards Kelly's house. After shooting for about twenty minutes, John stopped and looked around. The park looked way too lonely. He turned on his phone and saw he had ten missed calls and fifteen text messages; all from Michelle. Suddenly, he heard a loud scream. He looked around but didn't see anything. He heard it again but this time he saw two guys grab a beautiful girl. When he witnessed this, he runs towards them.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" he yelled.

As he walked closer, he could easily tell how shaken up the girl was with this whole situation.

"Excuse me?" an older man asked John.

"I said leave her alone," John said bravely.

"Or what pretty boy?" the other one smiled.

John looked at the girl.

"Go, run!" he yelled.

She was about to run when the younger man grabbed her. She screamed, but it distracted them and John punched the older man. The younger man pushed the young platinum blonde to the floor. He grabbed a metal pipe and hit John on the ribs. He screamed in pain. The young girl jumped on the man and wrapped her arms around his neck. John quickly got up and made her get off of him then punched him. He grabbed the metal pipe and put the girl behind him to protect her.

"Whoa, ok. You win. We'll leave, kid," the older man said grabbing the younger one and they both start running. John looked at the girl.

"You ok, shawty?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you for saving me," she said with her French accent very clear.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"I'm French-Canadian," she smiled.

"Nice. I'm John Cena, by the way," he said.

"Maryse Ouellet."

"So will you be going to school here?"

She nodded her head. His phone rang, and he looked at the caller ID.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you around, Ryse," he smiled.

"Okay," she waved.

Maryse smiled as she watched him leave. He was just way too hot. There was no way she would ever have a chance with him. He had called her 'Ryse. How sweet. Now she was going to tell everyone to call her by her "nickname," Ryse.

* * *

><p>Eve looked at her reflection one last time. She decided to wear her favorite black skinny jeans, a green blouse that made her green eyes pop out, and her green heels. She grabbed her backpack and made her way towards Maryse's house. She was already waiting on Eve.<p>

"Ready?" Eve asked.

The blonde simply nodded and got on Eve's car. They drove to school with a comfortable silence. As they walk out the car, Maryse takes in a deep breath. Eve stands next to her.

"Don't worry, Ryse, everything will be ok," Eve winked.

She knew about John already. Maryse had text her telling her every little detail. She just smiled at the _Latina_. She saw as she waved at two guys and a girl.

"Come on," Eve said.

Maryse followed her to the table and sat down next to Eve.

"Hey, guys. This is a new, awesome friend of mine. Her name is Maryse Ouellet," she smiled.

"Hi, Maryse. I'm Daniel Bryan and this is my gorgeous girlfriend, Gail Kim," he said.

"And I'm Evan Bourne and well, my girlfriend isn't here today, but she's also gorgeous," the shorter guy said.

"Well, I think I should take Ryse to the counselor's office before the bell rings," Eve smiled.

"Nice meeting you guys," Maryse waved.

Maryse followed Eve. Just as the bell rang, someone grabbed Eve's arm.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Whoa, calm down. It's just me," Ted said putting his hands in front of him.

"Sorry, you scared me."

"It's cool. How about I take you to class?" he asked.

Eve glanced at her new friend.

"Sorry, I have something to do," she answered.

"It's ok, Evie. I can go by myself," Maryse assured.

"See. She's cool. Come on," Ted said putting his arm around Eve. She pushed his arm away and stood next to Maryse. The platinum blonde thought this whole situation was a little awkward.

"Ok, Ted DiBiase Jr., first of all, just because we know each other's names doesn't mean you can be all touchy with me, and secondly, I promised a friend I would help her out on her first day here, so excuse me," Eve said linking arms with Maryse and walking into the counselor's office. Ted scratched his neck in confusion. Had he misunderstood Eve Torres? Ok, so maybe getting her into his bed wasn't going to be easy, but he loved a challenge.

* * *

><p>During lunch break, Layla sat down; on her own. She observed everyone at Blue Ridge High. They all seemed so happy and with nothing to worry about. She wished she could just simply give them some of her own worries to all these careless people. Ok, so maybe that sounded pathetic. She really needed some friends to talk to. It couldn't be healthy to be this lonely, could it? She looked from across the room at her ex-bffs. She saw as one of the new girls, Maryse to be exact, accidently bumped into Rosa, and of course Michelle took over. Layla started walking towards them. She wasn't going to let them bully Maryse.<p>

"Excuse me, but you owe her an apology," Michelle said.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't see her," Maryse apologized.

"Yea, well, next time; pay attention," Kelly piped in.

"Just ignore them. They think they are the center of the universe when in reality no one can actually stand them," Layla told Maryse.

"Excuse me?" Michelle got in Layla's face.

"You heard what I said," Layla retorted.

Michelle pushed Layla; grabbing the whole student's attention; in the cafeteria, including Eve. She made her way towards them.

"Hey, leave them alone," Eve dared to say.

"Or what?" Kelly asked.

"I wasn't talking to you, sweetie, so I suggest you shut your pretty little mouth," Eve said calmly.

"Oooooh!" was the student body's response. Randy quickly grabbed Kelly and takes her away.

"Hey, let them fight," one of the guys yelled.

Suddenly, Michelle slaps Eve. Eve wasn't a fighter, but she wasn't going to be humiliated like before. She looked at Michelle and punched her as hard as she could. Rosa starts panicking when she sees Michelle's bloody nose. Eve started to walk away when Michelle starts talking trash.

"Yea, that's right. Runaway, bitch!"

Eve stopped and turned around to look at Michelle.

"Don't mess with me, Chelle. I know what you're capable of doing, but you don't know what I can do to you," Eve smiled.

Michelle laughed and pushed her with both hands. Eve pushed her back and a fight was about to start but Mike and Ted ran towards the girls.

"Michelle, stop! Girls, stop!" Mike yelled and grabbed Eve by the waist.

Ted raised an eyebrow and grabbed Michelle. He didn't like Mike touching Eve the way he just had. Mike takes Eve a few feet away from everyone.

"Hey, hey, girl, calm down," Mike said.

Eve took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She lightly smiled at the cute stranger.

"You can to get expelled on your second day at school?" he teased.

"Thank you. I'm usually not that. Something just snapped in me," she blushed.

She wasn't supposed to blush, but she couldn't help it with this guy. He was just too charming. He smiled at her.

"How do you like Blue Ridge so far?"

"It's not that bad. Actually-"

"Mike!" Ted interrupted.

Miz looked towards Ted, while Eve was still looking at him. This seriously couldn't be happening. This charmer couldn't possibly be Mike, could it?

"Yea?"

"A-Ri was looking for you," Ted smiled at Eve.

"Mike? You're Mike Mizanin?" she asked disappointedly.

"Um, yea, but I promise that whatever you heard about me; it's not true," Mike assured.

"Right, well, anyways, Eve how about I take you to class?" Ted asked.

She didn't like Ted much after the little incident in the morning, but she sure as hell wasn't going to stay with her _bully._

"Yea, thanks. You're too sweet," she smiled and linked arms with Ted.

Miz, on the other hand, just watched as they left. He had to find out what lies had been said about him to the new girl, Eve, he hear Ted say. She had seemed really guarded with him after finding out who he was. And if he wasn't mistaken, Ted was probably behind all of it.

* * *

><p>Layla smiled for the first time in months as she arrived home. She had made two new friends in the two new girls, Eve and Maryse. They had seemed pretty badass in her eyes. Just as she was about to unlock her front door, her iPhone started ringing. Her heart started pounding faster and harder against her chest when she saw Alberto's picture looking back at her.<p>

"Hey," she whispered.

"Layla… It's me, Christian Cage, Al's friend."

"What? Why do you have Al's phone?" she asked confused.

"Listen, we need to talk," Christian whispered.

Layla couldn't think straight. What was all this mystery about?

"Layla, are you still there?"

"Yea, I'm just really confused right now. Why do you have Al's phone? And why are _you_ calling me instead of _him_? What the-"

"Alberto is in the hospital. He overdosed," Christian interrupted. "He didn't want you to know, but I disagree with him and that's why I'm calling you."

Layla couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't even know her boyfriend was ever around drugs much less that he did them. What was happening to her world? Why was life determined to go hard on her? What did she do wrong to deserve all this?

* * *

><p><em>Coming up:<em>

_We walk into Kelly and Randy's rocky relationship…_

_Michelle doesn't like the chemistry between her boyfriend and Maryse…_

_Layla visits Alberto at the hospital…_

_Ted asks Eve on a date…_

* * *

><p>Review, Alert, &amp; Favorite! The three best things a FanFic author can receive! :)<p> 


	3. Life Isn't Easy!

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**kiki254, quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers, swanton baby, truebeiliever831,**__ and __**JoyMcD**__ for reviewing last chapter. I apologize for the very long wait, guys! I had writer's block with this story but I'm happy to say that I'm back on track! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**Life Isn't Easy!**

Layla takes a deep breath and walks inside the hospital. She feels worried and nervous altogether. Not knowing how Alberto is going to react when he finds out she knows about his drug problem made her think twice about visiting him. But Layla cares too much for him to leave him alone when he needs her the most.

When she reaches room 202, she slowly opens the door and sees her beloved boyfriend in a deep sleep. She shuts the door behind her quietly. He seems very peaceful. She smiles and runs her hand through his thick, black hair which startles and he quickly opens those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes Layla loves so much.

"Lay, what are, you, doing here?" he asks surprised to see her standing next to him.

"Shhh, Al, just rest. We'll talk when you wake up," she smiles.

He rolls his eyes at her words and scratches the back of his neck in annoyance.

"I don't want to talk about anything, and who told you I was here?" he asks angrily.

"Al, please, just calm do-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, and stop acting like I have a problem! I'm perfectly fine!" he interrupts rudely.

"Stop screaming at me. I'm here because I care about you and I know we'll get through this together, Al."

He shakes his head and laughs, which in turn hurts Layla deeply.

"You think this is funny?" Layla askes.

"_Ay_, _con un carajo_, Layla! You're acting like this is a big deal! You're over reacting."

"Drug addiction _is_ a _huge_ deal. Denial is-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear all your bullshit."

"Well, then maybe I should just leave," Layla said sadly.

"You know what; you would be doing me a huge favor. Maybe for once I'll be in peace!" Alberto blurts out without thinking.

Layla walks out the room and shuts the door angrily. This wasn't the Alberto she knew and fell crazily in love with. No other man had the power to hurt her like just had. She let her tears roll down her cheeks once she was out of his sight.

XXXXX*XXXXX

Christian sees Layla crying from afar. He feels sorry for the girl. Being the type of gentleman that he was; he wasn't going to let any man hurt a woman, even if that man was his best friend. He approaches Layla.

"You ok, Layla?" he asks.

She looks up at him and quickly wipes away the tears. She didn't know Christian very well. They had only seen each other on three or four other occasions including this time.

"Um, yea. I'll be fine," she lies.

"I hope so. A beautiful girl like you should never cry," he says wiping away a tear.

"Look, I know we don't know each other very well, but if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here," he says sincerely.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," she says before she runs away.

Had he made a mistake telling his best friend's girlfriend that? He didn't see any harm in it. He just hoped he didn't creep her out and push her away when all he wanted was to help her. He shrugs his shoulders and walks into Alberto's room.

* * *

><p>Randy and Kelly walk hand in hand towards a picnic table where Michelle, John, and Rosa are sitting. Randy and John pound fists and the girls immediately start gossiping. Both guys look at each other than roll their eyes. Weren't girls supposed to be more mature than boys?<p>

"And I don't even know why guys are drooling all over Eve. I mean, she's not even beautiful and flawless like us," Kelly smiles.

"I smell jealousy," Cody interrupts as he and Ted sit beside Kelly and Randy.

"Real talk, Codiase, we aren't jealous," Michelle pipes in.

"_Real talk, _Chelle, we don't believe you," Ted smiles.

"And stop calling us Codiase; that just sounds so gay!" Cody pleads.

"Whatever," Michelle rolls her eyes.

Randy watches as his girlfriend eyes Maryse and Gail. Something had just gone through Kelly's mean mind.

"NERD ALERT!" Kelly shouts as she sees Gail.

Everyone but John and Randy laugh. The bell rings and everyone gets up. Kelly hands Randy her books and they start walking towards her class in an uncomfortable silence. Kelly stops Randy.

"Ok, what is your problem these few days?" Kelly asks annoyed.

"I don't know, Kells. Maybe its just that I'm getting tired of you treating people like dirt," he says truthfully.

"Are you talking about the nerd?" Kelly laughs.

Randy shakes his head.

"You don't have any respect for anyone, do you?"

"Pssh, of course I do," she smiles.

"Oh, really? For who?"

"Myself, ah, like duh!" Kelly says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You clearly don't know the meaning of respect."

"Randall, just stop, ok? Geez, where's your sense of humor? You used to make fun of these people with me. What's gotten into you?" she whines.

Randy hands her the books back to her.

"It's something called MATURITY. You should try it sometime," he says and walks away from her.

"Ugh, whatever."

She rolls her eyes and walks to her class alone. Her argument with Randy didn't bother her as much as it should. She knew he would get over it when it came to her.

* * *

><p>Maryse paid full attention to her Chemistry teacher. He had been talking for the past twenty minutes about a new project.<p>

"…You will have a partner…" Mr. Striker says.

"WooHoo!" the students cheer.

"Picked by me…" Mr. Striker smiles.

"Awww!" the students say disappointed while Mr. Striker laughs.

"Katilyn and Kofi… Evan and Tiffany…"

Evan looks at his girlfriend.

"Daniel and Kelly…"

"Ew," Kelly whispers and rolls her eyes.

"Michelle and Randy… Brie and Dolph… A-Ri and Rosa… Nikki and Santino… Cody and Layla… Maryse and Cena…"

Maryse's heart starts pounding faster and she feels butterflies in her stomach. She looks at John and they smile at each other and to this Michelle is a witness. She promised herself she was going to have a word with Miss Ouellet after class.

"…Mike and Gail… and last but not least Eve and Ted… Come on, peeps, get with your partners."

John smiles at Maryse as he sits next to her.

"Hey, there, beautiful stranger," he says making Maryse blush uncontrollably.

"Hi, J.C.," she says; giving him his own nickname.

Michelle on the other hand is full of rage. She could see the chemistry between them ant that she didn't like one bit. She had to put a stop to it before it was too late.

XXXXX*XXXXX

Meanwhile, Gail was having a hard time to get her partner to pay attention to what she was explaining to him. She turns around and looks at her boyfriend.

"He's mad, isn't he?" Mike asks as he too watches Daniel.

"Don't make it personal, Mike. Daniel is the jealous type," Gail smiles.

"He has nothing to worry about. You're pretty but you're not my type," Mike winks.

"Yea, I know. You're type is more like, geez, I don't know… Eve Torres."

"What? Why would you say that?" he asks curiously.

"I notice these things. For example, every time you hear her voice, you smile; you glance at her every time you get, even if it's for just a second; and most importantly, I've noticed how jealous you get every time DiBiase gets close to her. You like her, don't you?"

Miz doesn't say anything and smiles at how accurate Gail was. He hadn't even noticed he was doing those things, but now he knew.

"That's what I thought, and don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Gail smiles triumphantly.

"You're boyfriend already hates me and now you're trying to find a way for him to despise me, or what?" Mike jokes.

Gail laughs lightly.

"Like I said: It's nothing personal."

"Oh, it's personal. I don't know what I did for him to hate me so much," Mike says.

"You sure about that?"

"Um, yea, why would I lie?"

"Just making sure. Maybe it was something unintentional," Gail blurts out.

"Um, I'm confused," Mike says.

"Don't worry. Someday everything will ALL be very clear to you."

Mike raises an eyebrow and shrugs it off. He takes another glance at Eve. Their eyes meet for about ten seconds and it melts his heart. He witnesses Ted get closer to her. If he could just hear the lies he's telling her. He had to warn her about Ted before it was too late and she got hurt.

XXXXX*XXXXX

Ted touches one of Eve's brown curls. She looks at him and he smiles at her.

"DiBiase, we need to get this done. The sooner the better," she says.

"Ok, but under one condition," he replies.

"What?"

"Me and you have to go out to dinner. What do you say to that?" he asks.

Eve raises an eyebrow and whispers to Ted.

"Well, that's an easy answer.

He smiles.

"No."

"That's great! How about we go to, wait, did you just reject me? Why" Ted asks confused.

"Well, Ted, let me explain: I'm all about being for reals and I sure as heck don't like playing game or being played. I heard all about you. I'm not going anywhere with you, at least not until you prove to me it's not just a game. Get it? Got it? Good."

The bell rings and all the students make their way out the classroom. Ted can't believe what he just heard. Eve wasn't like the rest of the slutty girls in Blue Ridge High, and he like that about her.

XXXXX*XXXXX

Maryse had just opened her locker when it gets slammed lock again. She looks at the person that was to blame for this. Michelle didn't seem pleased with the beautiful French.

"What is your problem? What do you have against me?" Maryse asks courageously.

"You want to know what my problem is. Let me tell you then: I don't like the way you look, smile, talk, and flirt with _my _boyfriend. Let this be a warning to you, Frenchie, stay away from John Cena. He is _my man_ and no matter what you do, that's not going to change," Michelle smiles.

She pushes Maryse against the lockers, walks up to John and kisses him passionately for Maryse to see. Her smile fades and she walks off to her next class. How did she become to believe John would ever lay his eyes on her when Michelle is the most popular girl in school?

* * *

><p><em>Coming up:<em>

_Ted surprises Eve…_

_Layla speaks up…_

_Michelle and John get into it…_

_Rand and Kelly have a serious argument…_

* * *

><p>Review, Alert, and Favorite! The three best things a FanFic author can receive! :)<p> 


	4. Surprise!

**A/N: **A million thanks to _**CelticPrincessx3, kiki254, Mamaem11, radvibes, CelineTheQueen, RKJericho, **__and __**MelRyderLove43 **_for reviewing the last chapter. I know you guys are probably wondering why I'm barely writing an update if it's been over a year since I last updated. I really do apologize guys! But this time I promise to finish these stories! :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

_**SURPISE**_

Maryse looked at herself in the mirror. She had been feeling so down lately. And it was all thanks to Michelle and her posse. She had skipped school for the past week. Michelle's threat had really messed her up. All she wanted was to do was be happy and have zero drama in her life but how can she when the school posse had their eyes set on her. Her cell rang and she looked at her pink galaxy phone. It was Eve.

"Hey, girl, is everything ok?"

"Um, yea, I've just been really sick," Maryse lied.

"Oh, no. All come over tonight ok?"

There was a knock on the door. Maryse looked out the window and saw a 2013 red Corvette out her driveway. Wow, that was an amazing car. It was probably one of her dad's associates.

"No, its ok, Eve. I'm going back tomorrow so everything's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll call you back later. Someone's at the door."

"Ok, girly. See you tomorrow. Bye."

Maryse threw her cell on the bed and walked downstairs to open the door. She smiled as her father had told her to do so every time an associate of his came by. She was very surprised to see John Cena smiling back at her. Gosh, he was just too cute. His sea blue eyes and those dimples just melted her all the time. Without thinking she closes the door in his face. She touches her heart and starts to breathe again. He started knocking again.

"Maryse, can we talk. I just brought you some notes that I wrote down for you," he said.

Maryse took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She opened the door slowly. Even though she had shut the door in his face he smiled at her.

"I, um wrote some extra notes to bring to you," he smiled.

Maryse grabbed the notebook he was handing her.

"Um, thanks," she said looking at the pink notebook.

"Is this your girlfriend's notebook?" she asked without thinking.

He chuckled.

"No, Ryse, I'm not into pink. I asked a friend of mine to give it to me. It's for you."

She smiled at him.

"Thanks."

His cellphone starts to ring. He looks at it and hangs it up. Maryse's smile fades. It was obvious it was her.

"Um, I'll see around school and thanks again, J.C."

"Uh, yea, ok. Bye," he said and started walking back to his car.

He opened the door and sits inside as his phone starts ringing again. It was Michelle, again. John was starting to get tired of her drama. Or was he? Maybe the new blondie was making him feel all these new emotions. There was just something about her that he loved and he couldn't figure out what it was. He presses the talk button.

"What, Michelle?"

"I've been calling you. Where are you? We need to talk, John."

"I'm on my way to your house right now."

"Ok. I'll see you here then," she said and hung up.

He made his way to her house which was only ten minutes away. As he made his way he focused his mind on Maryse again. She was just too beautiful. And she made him feel happy. Even just by seeing that girl his world just felt so much better, but why? What did she have that made him so attracted to her? Was it her French accent? Or was it the way she dressed? Maybe it was the way she blushed every time their eyes met, and the way she smiled at him. John smiled at the simple thought of her. He stopped the car and walked inside Michelle's house. There she was sitting in the living room.

"What do you want to talk about, Michelle?" he said annoyed.

"Maybe I want to know why my boyfriend has been ignoring me for the last few days. Why he volunteered to take notes to that Frenchie? And why do you keep calling me Michelle when you always call me _babe?_" she yelled.

John shook his head from side to side.

"I'm so tired of all your bs, Chelle. I really am so I'm calling it quits," John said looking straight into her eyes.

Michelle's eyes widened in surprise. This couldn't be happening. Was John Cena dumping her right now? Uh uh, she had to be misunderstanding what he was saying.

"Excuse me? What does that even mean?"

"I'm done. I don't want to be with you anymore," he said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Michelle said grabbing his arm.

John turned around and looked at her.

"It's because of her, isn't it?" Michelle said.

"Maryse has nothing to do with this," John defended her.

"Oh, really? Then how did you know I was referring to her, huh?" Michelle asked.

"Just, stop, Michelle. This is about you and me, ok? I'm just not feeling our relationship anymore," he said and this time walked away ignoring her every call.

As Michelle watched him leave she dialed Kelly's number.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Randy looks at his girlfriend as she talks on her cell with Michelle. Something had gone wrong with her and John. It just had to be that. Just as he was thinking that he received a text.<p>

_I just broke up with Michelle, man. Can you come and shoot some hoops with me or are you busy?_

Randy looked at his girlfriend as she sat down on the couch.

"You should really start making new friends, babe," she said crossing her legs.

"Why? I'm happy with having John and Mike as my friends," Randy shrugged.

"As if! John is a total asshole! He just dumped my bestie for that French girl wannabe," Kelly said offended.

Randy shook his head from side to side. He really loved this girl, but why was she like this? Why couldn't Kelly see things shouldn't be the way she was making them? Why couldn't he dump her just like John did with Michelle? Oh, that's right. Because he was deeply in love with her.

"Kelly, have you ever thought about being nice? Baby, being popular isn't going to help you out in the real world," Randy said trying to get some sense into his beloved girlfriend.

Kelly rolled her eyes.

"See what I mean, Randall? You're acting just like John and Mike! So boring!" Kelly yelled.

Randy shook his head again and got up the couch.

"You think I'm boring? Then maybe we don't belong together," he said sadly.

"Whatever," Kelly said.

His heart broke as she said that. Why couldn't she be different? Why was she so selfish just like Michelle? Randy looked at her for what seemed like an eternity and walked away. She didn't even try to stop him. He grabbed his phone and text John.

_On my way, man._

* * *

><p>Eve looks at her wrist watch. 7:05pm. Why even go home if there was no one waiting for her. She felt lonely sometimes. She walks towards her car but out of nowhere Ted stops in front of her. She touches her heart.<p>

"Omg, Ted! You scared me."

She starts walking again and he follows her.

"What do you want?" she asked not even bothering to look at him.

"You told me if I really wanted a date with you, I would have to prove to you this wasn't a game, right? So I want to talk… Seriously," he said grabbing her arm.

"Ok but the touching has to stop," she said pulling away her arm from him.

"Ok, I'm sorry," he smiled at her and handed her some flowers.

From afar, Mike was on his way to his car when his eyes caught Eve and Ted talking. They seemed like they were arguing. He started to walk towards them.

"Please just give me this one date. I promise no funny business," he said putting his right hand on the left side of his chest.

"Everything, ok, Eve?" Mike interrupted.

Eve looked at Mike and Ted rolled his eyes.

"We are busy here," Ted said.

"I believe I was talking to her not you," Mike said getting in Ted's face.

"Ok, just stop," Eve continued, "And yes everything's fine. Why wouldn't it?"

Ted's phone rings. He looks at Eve.

"Please, just say yes," he smiled.

"Face it, DiBiase, you're not her type," he chuckled.

Eve looked at Mike.

"Yes, Ted. I'll go on a date with you," she said looking at Mike.

Mike was surprised as Ted smiled. He rejected the call and gave Eve his phone.

"Save your number for me," she smirked at Mike.

She saved her number in his IPhone 5. Why was she doing this again?

"I'll call you later, alright?" he smiled at her.

He walked away, leaving Mike with Eve. She stands there trying to make sense of what she just did. Mike looked at her.

"Be careful with him, Eve. He might be my friend and all but he's a player."

"Stop worrying about my life, Mikey, and worry about yourself," she said.

Mike raised an eyebrow. He had heard those words before from someone else but who? He stared at her lips, man, he really felt like kissing her.

"Go out with me, Eve," he blurted out.

Eve felt her face turn red and her heart was beating so fast. Did Mike Mizanin really just ask her for a date? She completely froze. She really wasn't expecting that.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know why I said that," he started to walk away but turned back around and walked towards Eve.

"No, I do know why I said that."

He walked to her and kissed her passionately. She could feel his hands go thru her hair. Eve surprisingly kissed him back. So many emotions were racing thru her body right at that moment. She quickly pushed him away and slapped him away as hard as she could.

"Don't you ever do that, again," she said getting into her car.

"Eve, wait, I'm sorry," he said as he watched her drive off in her car.

* * *

><p>Layla walks towards Alberto's house. She knocked on the door and Alberto takes one look at her and rolls his eyes. He opens the door and lets her in. He sits down on the couch.<p>

"I just want to talk… The last time we did it didn't go so well, and I hate that we're distant," she said.

He smiled at her.

"Come here," he said patting the couch next to him.

She walked and sat next to him.

"I've been thinking the same thing, Lay. How about we start over?" he smiled.

For the first time in weeks, Layla smiles.

"Seriously?"

He smiles again and nods his head. She hugs him and he hugs her back.

"Alberto, there is something that I want to tell you. If we are going to start over, I need you to know that… Alberto, I'm pregnant."

Alberto's eyes widened.

"_Que dijiste? _What did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant, Al."

Alberto shakes his head repeatedly and pushes her away.

"No, no, no, no! Why are you doing this? No, that baby isn't mine," he screamed.

Layla opened her mouth in shock.

"What? How can you say that, Al? You're the only guy I've had sex with," she screamed in anger.

"No, you're lying. Get out my house and don't come back," he said grabbing her and pushing her out the door.

"What about our baby?"

"I said that is not my baby!" he said pushing her to the floor and shutting the door.

Layla cries hysterically. Christian was just arriving at Alberto's when he had pushed her to the ground. He ran towards her and helped her out. Layla was so hurt that she hugged Christian. He was surprised for a moment but then hugged her too. Poor Layla. She was in so much pain.

He hated to see her this way. From that moment, he decided to help her out as much as he could. He was going to help her forget about Alberto and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. No matter who that person was. Even if it meant losing his friendship with Alberto.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Give me your thoughts. I kinda feel like I rushed this chapter... :(<strong>

**And on the next chapter….**

_**Maryse gets attacked…**_

_**Eve and Ted go on a date…**_

_**Christian talks to Alberto about Layla…**_

_**And there's another breakup…**_

**Please Review. Follow. And Favorite. Thanks and the poll is officially done with. I'll be posting the story to "I Love My Life" this week… :) I hope you guys enjoy it :)**


End file.
